Innocent Devil
by PunyBrainer
Summary: [Akaxfem!Kuro] That day, she found something about the much feared redhead. Behind that almighty devil mask of his was something no one would even dare to imagine. Innocence.


**I don't know why I'm so into Akaxfem!Kuro lately...**

* * *

Kuroko was hurrying towards the gym when she saw Akashi-kun emerging from the locker room. The redhead was already wearing a T-shirt and baggy pants with the usual clipboard in one hand, ready to reign over the club members and to pass his judgement on those who did not meet his standard.

Kuroko wasn't planning on calling the redhead when she was still quite a distance away from him. However, seeing as he already noticed her, it would be rude and awkward if she just stayed silent. She raised her right hand to wave at him and was about to call his name when a sudden gust of wind flipped her skirt up, showing her panties for the world to see.

"Ah!" Kuroko stopped in the track and quickly hold her skirt down with both hands. Akashi-kun was looking right at her when the wind flashed her panties. He definitely saw it. God, _why?_

_'Stupid wind—'_ A sense of mild embarrassment welled up in her, though it vanished as soon as she looked up and saw Akashi-kun, who was still standing outside the locker room, unmoving.

_'Is he... blushing?' _Kuroko could only stare at the redhead incredulously, frozen on the spot at the unexpected reaction from the captain of the Generation of Miracles. If she had one thing to be proud of, it was her good eyesight. She was sure her eyes— and mind— was not playing tricks on her. That usually calm, imposing redhead was blushing. _The_ Akashi-kun was blushing like a little girl.

To her disappointment, Akashi-kun quickly regained his composure and put his usual authoritative mask on.

"You should hurry up and change, Tetsuyu. Just because you're the manager doesn't mean you can slack off from your duty." And he disappeared behind the doors to the gym, leaving the bluenette still stupefied.

That day, she found something about the much feared redhead. Behind that almighty devil mask of his was something no one would even dare to imagine. Innocence.

**-0-0-0-**

Kuroko sat down on the small steps lazily, her back leaning against the heavy door to the gym. She let out a sigh for the nth time that day as she watched a mix of autumn colours seep into the blue sky and the thin veils of clouds that adorned it. If only her life was as interesting as the sky, which was pretty boring even with its beauty.

Days went by uneventfully and Akashi-kun acted like nothing happened. Ever since that moment she had a taste of the forbidden fruit, everything else was bland to her tastebud. The sweetness of that forbidden fruit invoked something sinful in her like no other could, leaving behind emptiness that could only be filled with more of the forbidden taste.

_''O mighty God of Wind, please, send forth a gust of wind as strong as thee to flip my skirt up for Akashi-kun to see.'_

...Okay. She needed to stop the silly— not to mention inappropriate— drama going on in her head. But how could she, when her mind kept replaying Akashi-kun's reaction when he caught a glimpse of her panties.

_'Hh...'_ Maybe it was because she had never seenthe usually composed boy flustered even a teeny tiny bit. Or maybe it was because she had never expected the intimidating boy to look so cute.

_So, __**so**__ cute..._

Or maybe it was because she did not think the ever so proper and refined boy would get flustered just by glimpsing a girl's panties. Nevertheless, she could not deny that the redhead was _**adorable **_beyond words with his feathers ruffled. Those mismatched eyes that widened in surprise. Those lips that parted ever so slightly. And that blush that modestly painted his cheeks only made his reaction even more perfect.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko sighed the redhead's name when that warm, fluffy feeling hit her again. She felt her cheeks grow warmer and her heart beat faster as they always did every time the scene of blushing Akashi-kun replayed in her mind. And it made her want to... squeal. Like Momoi-san always did whenever the pinkette was around her.

_'Akashi-kun definitely has the potential to be gullible.'_ A tinge of excitement rose in her at the thought. Could she maybe, possibly have a sadistic streak?

Kuroko sighed wistfully. She wanted, no, _needed_ to see that cute, innocent Akashi-kun again or her studies would be hindered if it hadn't been already. And she knew just what to do to make it come true.

If nothing would happen, she just had to make it happen herself!

And that was how Kuroko finally got herself together and, through that newfound determination, how she had come into the situation she was in just half an hour later: in the locker room, straddling a buck naked redhead on the floor.

"Tetsuyu," hissed the redhead. "Get. Off. Me. This instant!"

Kuroko had never found it so difficult to keep herself from clicking her tongue before. Why wasn't Akashi-kun a blushing, flustered mess yet? He was naked. She was hovering over him, pinning his hands wide open above his head and trapping his slender— let's not forget naked— body between her legs. So, how could he still be a tyrannical emperor and not a shy little girl?

Kuroko was drowned in her own thoughts and Akashi saw his chance to free himself and pushed his hands up against hers. The unexpected force threw Kuroko off balance. She fell back and landed on her bottom.

"I'd like to demand for an explanation of this inappropriate behaviour of yours, which had better be a good one. But, unfortunately, I'd much prefer you get out so I could get dressed."

Kuroko fumed inwardly. That composure of the redhead's was really starting to get on her nerves. She had thought it would be easy to bring out that innocent Akashi-kun again. That was why she didn't have any plan B and could do nothing but stare at a naked Akashi-kun, who was still loosely trapped between her legs, while wrecking her brain for a plan B.

Her brows started to crease in frustration, her eyes unconsciously sliding down her captain's toned, slender body. And down. And down... And she almost choked on nothing.

A blush painted the bluenette's cheeks, though it was gone as soon as she got an idea— or a new level of shamelessness, to be more accurate. The pair of sky blue orbs lost their impassiveness and shone with mischief.

"Really, Tetsuyu." Oblivious of what was coming for him, Akashi started to nag again. "What were you thinking, barging into a male changing slash shower room when it's clearly occupied?"

"You were lucky there's only me. Who knows what would happen to you if the o_**thers**_— !" Akashi's nagging was interrupted by a hand grasping his private part between his legs.

"W-what are you doing— nnh! — Tetsuyu?!"

_'Yes... Yes! Finally!'_ Kuroko was smug with accomplishment the moment a blush crept up her not-so-stoic-anymore captain's cheeks. She basked herself in complete happiness as Akashi's facial feature was losing its masculinity and gaining adorable points, all the while squealing inwardly. Well, guess she was becoming more and more like her pinkette friend.

"Sto...p! Tetsu... yu..."

A loud moan escaped Akashi's lips and echoed in the steamy room before an awkward, heavy silence filled the room.

Kuroko inhaled sharply, half horrified half astonished. She couldn't believe she stooped so low just to fulfil her silly desire. What kind of girl had she become? And how could her hand loosen and tighten while she was lost in cuteness overload? How could she give Akashi Jr.-kun an unintentional massage just because she was swept along by her excitement?

The bluenette felt her face growing warmer and warmer until it was unbearable. She was ready to let go of Akashi Jr.-kun and flee from the room and dig a hole and save herself from all the shame that was rushing back to her. At least that was the plan until she peeked up and became a witness to an incredibly sinful sight. Her captain's teary and horrified red and gold orbs. Those trembling ripe, red fruits that were his lips. And his face, as red as a tomato. All reason and shame were once again abandoned and she took advantage of the shocked state Akashi-kun was in. She couldn't resist from cupping the poor boy's cheeks with both hands. With another surge of determination and courage— and masculinity— Kuroko leaned in and kissed each of her captain's eyelids as gently as she could, though no one could miss the lust blasting off her entire being.

"Don't cry, Akashi-kun...," whispered the bluenette as she eyed Akashi's lips hungrily. Her lips ghosted over the redhead's before closing the distance to have a taste of those cherry lips. They were soft... and minty. She didn't think a guy's lips would be so soft and smooth. It just made him even more adorable.

"I'm not cryi—mmph!" Kuroko took another taste of his lips, pressing harder onto the softness. It took no time for Akashi to fall into temptation and the chaste kiss to turn into a passionate one.

Her face was burning and her heart beating so hard, so much so that it felt like her heart was in her head instead of her chest. She was locking lips with Akashi-kun. That devilish captain, who was throwing orders and punishments just an hour ago.

Oh, she felt so lightheaded. Everything was so... unreal.

They only parted when the heat became too unbearable for the teens. Kuroko stared at Akashi, whose breathing was becoming heavy as he lied trapped beneath her, eyes clouded with lust. And so were hers. She didn't quite understand it. But everything from the lingering taste of Akashi's lips on hers to how the redhead looked like he was a mess only made her yearn for more. Unfortunately for her though, Akashi finally managed to collect himself. He had reverted back to his oppressive self, complete with his senses.

"Get off me, Tetsuyu."

"No," replied the bluenette, to which Akashi sighed.

"This isn't something junior high schoolers should be doing." Akashi started his nagging again as he got up, pushing Kuroko up with him.

"Moreover, we are no couple. It would be even more inappro—"

"Then, we should be a couple."

Akashi seemed to be taken aback by Kuroko's short and sudden reply. He stared at the her, trying to comprehend what in the world she was saying. He never, even for a second, expected or think about getting a confession... Wait, that _was_ a confession, no? Did that mean... Tetsuyu liked him?

Kuroko was counting every passing second. Doubts and worries started pouring into her when no reply came from Akashi. But all was soon forgotten and a smile stretched her lips so wide like never before.

"Sure...," was all Akashi could muster to say— or mumble— while trying to hide a full blast blush.

* * *

Sorry last part's messy... Might rewrite it when I have the time.


End file.
